The specification incorporates by reference the disclosure of German priority document 10 2004 024 302.6 filed May 15, 2004 and PCT/DE2005/000787 filed Apr. 28, 2005.
The present invention is, of course, in no way restricted to the specific disclosure of the specification and drawings, but also encompasses any modifications within the scope of the appended claims.
The present invention relates to a belted magazine for an automatic shell firing weapon mounted on a gun carriage.
Magazines of the aforementioned kind are generally known. They are usually configured as an open magazine that is located on one side next to the weapon. That results in a disadvantageous distribution of weight and a large rotational diameter of the pivotable weapon. Furthermore, the ammunition is not protected from atmospheric influences and whipping of the belt can damage the shells.
It is an object of the invention to configure a magazine in such a way that an optimally balanced distribution of weight and a small rotational diameter are achieved. It should furthermore be possible to guide the belt in such a way that whipping is avoided.